Rewind Spends Five Nights At Freddy's
by TF crossover fan
Summary: Rewind gets himself a job at a restaurant called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. But he soon discovers that the seemingly harmless mascots are much more dangerous than they let on. It's one little Autobot versus four killer animatronics. Can Rewind survive five nights at Freddy's?


Rewind Spends Five Nights At Freddy's

Rewind looked down at the address written on the slip of paper he was holding, and then back up at the pizzeria he was standing in front of. "This must be the place," the little Autobot said. He pushed open the front door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and walked in.

It was only noon, so the place was still busy. In the dining area children were laughing and screaming and running around while eating pizza. Parents were trying their best to control their children and the employees who were working were wearing forced smiles. Up on the stage was the titular Freddy himself, flanked by Bonnie and Chica. They were singing a really cheesy birthday song.

Rewind went up to the nearest employee, a miserable looking teenage girl holding a platter of pizza. "Um, excuse?" Rewind said. "Could you please tell me where your manager is?"

The employee turned around and almost dropped her tray in surprise. "What the, an Autobot?! Here?!"

Everyone else in the room went quiet and stared. Freddy and co. continued singing. And then all the human children ran up to Rewind, cheering and shouting. They crowded around him. "Wow! It's really an Autobot!"

"This is so cool!"

"You're kinda short."

"Are you gonna blow something up?"

Rewind was unsure how to respond when somebody said, "What's going on?" He looked over to see a fat sweaty- looking human male walk over. The fat man caught sight of Rewind, stilled, and started sweating even more. "What the? A Cybertronian? Oh god…"

Rewind patiently ushered the children back to their parents and walked over to the fat man. "Nothing to worry about sir, I'm just looking for the manager of this establishment."

"I'm the manager," the fat man said.

"Oh, good! My name is Rewind, I'm an Autobot, and I'm here for the open night guard position."

The manager blinked. "Why would you, an Autobot, want a job at a place like this? Aren't you a bit overqualified?"

"I'm on shore leave here on Earth for a while, so I figured I'd use my time learning Earth customs! Besides, I was in the area."

The manager shifted his eyes. _On one hand, he's technically an illegal alien. I could get into legal trouble. On the other hand, he's an Autobot, which means great publicity, cheap labor… and he might be able to hold __**them**__ off…_

"Say, you have experience fighting off robots, right?" The manager asked.

Rewind nodded. "Yes sir. I have over nine million years' worth of experience fighting Decepticons."

The manager smiled and clapped his hands together. "Perfect, you're hired!"

"I am? Just like that?"

"Well of course, who better than an Autobot to fill this position? Anyways, you start tonight. Your shift starts and midnight, so come a little early, alright?"

"Uh huh."

"Your shift ends at six in the morning, and your pay is four dollars an hour. Sound good?"

Needless to say, Rewind was unaware of what qualified as a 'bad job' on Earth. "Wow, four dollars an hour? Really? That's one hundred- twenty dollars by the end of the week! Awesome!"

**Night 1**

Rewind was sitting in the guard office. It was 11:59 p.m. and he was the only employee in the whole building.

The clock turned to midnight, and the phone started ringing. Curious, Rewind checked it. "A voice mail," he said. Rewind activated the message.

"_Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?_" The man on the recorded message said.

"Oh that's nice of the human," Rewind said, "He left some tips for any newbies before he left."

The message continued. "_... Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Rewind slowly widened his optics. "… What."

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit…_"

"Wander?"

"_But then there was The Bite of eighty-seven._"

"THE BITE?!"

"_Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

Rewind was in full panic mode now.

"_They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on._"

"Ew, gross!"

"…_They'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._"

"Oh, well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death._"

"I stand corrected."

"_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._"

Rewind gagged.

_Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._" The message ended.

"What the _hell_?" Was all Rewind could say.

Rewind quickly glanced at the clock and the power level. It was 2:20 a.m. and he had 80% power left.

He flipped open the camera and went to Cam 1A. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were still in their spots. Rewind gave a sigh of relief and closed the camera. He had to save power. He nervously shifted his optics from door to door, dreading that an animatronic might jump out. Rewind brought the camera back up.

_Bonnie was gone_.

Rewind started frantically flipping through the cameras until he found Bonnie on Cam 5. Rewind nervously gulped and quickly checked up on Freddy and Chica. They were still at their posts. He went back to Bonnie only to find Bonnie _staring up close into the camera with demonic black eyes_. Rewind gave a scream and nearly dropped the camera.

He pulled himself together and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. He went back to the camera. Bonnie was now in the dining hall. He clicked to check on the others and saw that Chica was gone. He started searching but stopped when he heard crunching noises coming from the kitchen camera, which was conveniently disabled.

Rewind suddenly felt a chill and set the camera down. He hit the light for the left hallway and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway. "OH PRIMUS!" He quickly hit the door button and it closed. He turned the light off right after. He checked the light for the right hallway. There were no killer robots.

He hit the light for the left hallway again and saw Bonnie's shadow through the window. "Oh my god just leave!"

He checked the cameras. Chica was glaring at him and Bonnie was in the broom closet now. Rewind opened the left door. He checked the cameras again. He found Bonnie in the left hall but couldn't find Chica.

Rewind hit the light for the right hall and saw Chica staring at him through the window. "Nope," Rewind said as he hit the door button. He checked the left hall and saw Bonnie there. He closed the door.

Rewind looked at the clock and power level. It was 5 a.m. and he only had 15% power left, and with both doors closed, that 15% soon became 14%... 13%... 12%...

He dared to open the doors and check the lights. Bonnie and Chica were gone.

Rewind was in a paranoid funk now. With only 10% power now, he wasn't sure whether he should check the cameras, or save power till the end.

Then the clock turned to 6 a.m.

"… Oh my god… I made it."

Rewind slowly got up from his chair and walked to the front doors. His legs were shaking the whole way.

_I should just quit, _Rewind thought as he pushed the doors open and walked out, _That's the common sense thing to do. Just quit. Forget this job. I could walk away from this place and there would be zero consequences. … But, what if after I quit, some human takes the job, and isn't as lucky as me? What if a human dies just because I wimped out? Oh, darn you Primus for giving me a conscience. Besides, Blaster basically stranded me in this town for a week with no way of contacting the other Autobots. 'The solo Earth experience will be good for ya!' HA._

**Night 2**

The phone started ringing. Rewind rolled his optics and turned the message on.

"_Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats!_"

"Gee, thanks Phone Guy."

"_Uh, I won't take quite as long this time since Freddy and friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Oh, wonderful. Thanks for telling me that NOW INSTEAD OF EARLIER!"

"_Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know?_"

Rewind brought the camera up and started flipping through them. Bonnie was already on the move.

"_Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time._"

"Wait, I thought the fox was out of order?!"

The message soon ended and Rewind checked Pirate Cove. The curtains were closed. Rewind moved on to look for Bonnie and Chica.

After a little while of combatting those two, Rewind decided to check on Pirate Cove again. The curtains were slightly open and Foxy- the animatronic fox that was put out of commission years ago- was creepily peeking at the camera. "Damn you're ugly," Rewind said. He went back to focusing on Bonnie and Chica.

It was 5 a.m. when Rewind checked on Pirate cove again. Only this time the curtains were wide open and there was no Foxy. For some reason the out of order sign now said: IT'S ME. Rewind started panicking and went through the various camera feeds. "Wait, where is he? Where is he?!"

When he clicked on Cam 2A, he saw Foxy sprinting down the hall.

Rewind screamed and quickly shut the left door. A few seconds later the sound of something clanging against the other side was heard. Then it stopped. Rewind opened the door and checked the lights. Then he checked the cameras. Foxy was back at Pirate Cove, Bonnie was staring at the camera again and Chica was in the dining hall.

When he clicked to check the stage, Freddy was staring back, his face half-shadowed.

The clock turned 6 a.m.

Unlike last time, Rewind did not immediately leave. He sat back in his chair, contemplating.

He had to find a way to stop these monsters.

**Night 3**

"_Hello? Hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long._"

"Yeah, I wonder why."

"_If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead!_"

Rewind didn't bother responding. In fact he was only half- listening at this point; he was busy working on something.

"_Um… okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._"

"And done!" Rewind triumphantly said to himself, not even noticing that the message had ended. He had to wait until everyone else was out of the building, especially that fat bastard manager, and was seriously pushing his luck by finishing up just past midnight, but he had gotten it done.

Rewind had hooked his recording camera to the security feeds, allowing him to view all cameras at once. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were very persistent that night, but before they could even get close Rewind shut the doors. By the time it was 6 a.m., Rewind had managed to save sixty-percent of his power.

But he still needed to think of a plan to stop Freddy and co.

**Night 4**

It was almost midnight. Rewind was in the security office. He had already set up his video feeds and was waiting for the shift to start.

The clock turned to midnight.

"Show me what you got," Rewind challenged.

The phone started ringing, and Rewind started the message.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow._"

A banging sound was heard in the background of the recording. Rewind became worried.

"_It's- it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there…_"

Music started playing. Rewind looked it up in his trivia database and found that it was a song called '_The Toreador March_'.

"_You know…_" Out of nowhere creepy moaning was heard. "_… __**Oh no**_." A loud, unidentifiable noise was heard soon followed by static. The message ended.

Rewind stared at the message machine. "… Phone Guy? … No… oh no…"

"_Ha ha ha…_"

Rewind jerked his head up and listened. Seconds of pure silence followed. Maybe he was just hearing things…

"_Ha ha ha…_"

No, he had _most definitely_ heard that. The laughter had come from deeper within the building. Rewind checked the cameras. Bonnie was backstage, Foxy was peeking out of Pirate Cove, Chica was messing around in the kitchen, and Freddy was… not on the stage.

Rewind became significantly alarmed and frantically searched for the bear. Then, as he was looking at the dining hall, he saw something that wasn't there before. A pair of beady white dots was in the darkness. Rewind narrowed his optics. Freddy was on the move.

Then he saw Foxy running down the hall for his office. Rewind quickly shut the left door. He gave a sigh of relief and decided to check the right door. He hit the light button and saw Chica staring at him. He shut that door too.

Now that he was safe, Rewind took another gander at the cameras. One particular image chilled him to the spark. Freddy was staring straight into a camera, his whole face blocking the view, much like how Bonnie did on the first night. Rewind stared into those black, soulless eyes for a tad too long and got a headache. He set the camera down.

Freddy appeared in front of Rewind. "**SCREEEEE!**"

Rewind screamed in terror and tipped his chair backwards, falling to the floor. Rewind and Freddy were of the same approximate height, but the animatronic was much bulkier than the Autobot, and Rewind's low angle view only made the impression worse.

Freddy reached down and grabbed Rewind by the legs. "Oh god no!" Rewind yelled. Freddy opened the right door and exited down the hall, dragging Rewind behind him.

"Blaster! Eject! Steeljaw! Ramhorn! CHROMEDOME! Please, somebody help me!"

Freddy pulled Rewind into the backstage area. The other three were already there, prepping up a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Rewind kicked and struggled to no avail. "No, no!" The animatronics stuffed Rewind into the suit and forced the costume's head over his helm. "Noooooo!"

The sounds of crunching and snapping were heard.

Rewind opened his optics with hesitation and discovered that he was not dead. He was immobile, stuck inside the suit. After a little wigging he found that some unseen parts in the suit were broken. The four animatronics were standing in front of him. They looked as if unsure of what to do.

Then Freddy went off to the side, and came back with a naked exoskeleton. Freddy began menacingly walking toward the immobile Rewind with the exoskeleton. Rewind realized with horror what Freddy was going to do. _He was going to force the exoskeleton into the suit and reduce Rewind to a pile of energon and scrap_.

Rewind started yelling again and thrashed this way and that, but the best he could do was fall over onto his side. Rewind became quiet when he realized just how helpless he was now, how futile his efforts were. Freddy rolled Rewind over onto his back and raised the exoskeleton above him as if it was a sword.

A bell's chime was heard. It was 6 a.m. to the rescue.

Freddy promptly dropped the exoskeleton onto the ground as he and the others returned to their designated locations. Rewind simply laid there staring up at the ceiling with abject horror.

About a half hour later an employee came in to check the room. "Ah shit, not another one." He came closer to inspect the suit, expecting a bloody and gory mess but instead found a traumatized Autobot. "What the?"

"Get me the hell _out of this thing_."

"Uh, uh yeah! Right away!" The employee quickly ran to the hallway. "Hey guys! We got a survivor!" He came back in followed by two more employees and the fatass manager. The three employees started working to get Rewind out of the suit.

The manager began sweating up a storm. "Rewind my boy," The manager said with a nervous tone, "I'm so glad to see that you're alive! Goodness, this is the first time that we found someone before, err, they went missing! Eh heh, um…"

The three employees finished their job of freeing Rewind and helped him to his feet. They quickly left, leaving the manager alone with Rewind. Rewind was silently staring at the manager in an eerie manner.

The manager began sweating even more. "I mean, um, it's a miracle that you survived right? I wouldn't blame you if you decided to quit right now." The manager finished with a scared gulp.

Rewind put his hand on the manager's shoulder. The manager looked like he was going to keel over.

"You're right, it is a miracle." Rewind said with a friendly tone. "Although, I do have one question. If I cause any property damage, would I be held accountable for it?"

The manager looked at the damaged suit on the floor. "Well, since you don't legally count as an employee, no. The difference is if it's a… _accident_ like this, you get to keep your job. But if done on purpose, you're fired."

"Thank you for the information, sir. I will return for my shift tonight."

**Night 5**

Rewind calmly sat in his office chair, his fingers laced and legs crossed. The clock turned to midnight. He did not bother checking the cameras, or checking the doors. He was perfectly calm. _He was ready for Freddy_.

Then the phone started ringing. Rewind was confused. Phone Guy was dead, so who else would bother leaving a message? He pressed the play button.

The message began with static, and then what ensued could only be described as Unicron speaking demonic gibberish. The message ended with brief inserts of animatronic screeching.

Rewind narrowed his optics. "Bring it on."

Foxy appeared in the doorway. "**SCREEE!**"

Rewind pulled out his gun and shot Foxy in the chest. Foxy's body exploded in half.

"I can't believe it took me five nights just to decide to up and destroy this place," Rewind grumbled as he got up from his chair. Foxy's parts were still moving and twitching, but weren't exactly mobile. Rewind started walking down the right hall.

Chica came at him from the shadows. Rewind casually shot Chica in the head and passed by her limp form.

Rewind was in the dining hall now. He heard a noise and turned. Suddenly Bonnie came up behind him and smacked the gun from Rewind's hands. Bonnie brought Rewind into a tight hug and started crushing him.

Rewind struggled against the superior strength of the monster, and managed to free an arm. Rewind transformed his hand into a sword. "Give me your FACE!" Rewind cut off Bonnie's face with a single swipe, leaving only the lower jaw. Bonnie screeched, dropped Rewind, fell backward onto a table, and went still.

Rewind groaned in pain as he got to his feet. Then he heard the music, '_The Toreador March'_. He frantically looked around, searching for the bear. He then noticed a shadow looming over hm from behind. Rewind twirled around and slashed his sword across Freddy's chest. Freddy gave a surprised screech and staggered back a few steps.

"Have at you!" Rewind rushed forward and started slicing at Freddy. Freddy was surprisingly capable of dodging attacks, but still got hit quite a few times, especially around the arms. Rewind decided he was done with this crap and cut Freddy's legs in half. Freddy fell forward onto his front. Rewind detached his sword from the rest of him, stabbed it into Freddy's back, and magnetized it so that the bear was stuck to the ground. Freddy began thrashing.

Rewind went into a nearby closet and came back out with a gallon of gasoline and a lighter. He started spreading the gas across the main room, and once it was empty he tossed it aside.

Rewind stood in front of Freddy, looking down at him. Freddy stared back up at him with those cold, dead eyes. Rewind lit the lighter. "You lose, Freddy." He tossed the lighter into the gasoline. The fire spread all across the room in seconds. Soon the fire began naturally spreading across the building.

Rewind turned around and walked out the front door. He only stopped to turn around and watch once he was safely across the street. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was completely up in flames.

"There's just one thing left to do," Rewind said. He accessed his data files, took snippets from various videos detailing the phone messages and the terrifying nature of the animatronics, compiled and edited them into a ten- minute video, and uploaded it to YouTube.

A shitstorm of legal issues and controversy ensued.

**A few months later…**

Rewind was sitting in a chair next to a window that offered a lovely view of Earth from orbit. He had been gone from Earth for some time, but he was glad to be back. His friends had asked him if he was sure he wanted to go back, but his confidence convinced them he was fine. That and Rung's confirmation that he was perfectly healthy in the head.

Eject came in through the door while spinning a basketball on one finger. "Hey man the shuttle's ready; we're just waiting for you."

"Oh, okay. Coming." Rewind got up from his seat and followed Eject to the shuttle.

When they got there Rewind saw Blaster, Chromedome, Tailgate and Swerve whispering in hushed tones. They all got quiet when they saw Rewind. "Oh, _hey_ Rewind." Swerve said, trying to sound casual.

Rewind raised a browplate. "Uh, hey guys. What's going on?"

"We were just talking about, uh, stuff." Blaster said.

Tailgate scratched his head in confusion. "I thought we were talking about that newspaper that said- ow!" Swerve had dope- slapped him.

"Newspaper?" Rewind noticed that Chromedome was hiding something behind his back. "Domey, what's that behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Chromedome lied.

Rewind made a faux pass to one side of Chromedome, but then quickly went around and snatched whatever it was Chromedome was trying to hide. It was a newspaper article. Rewind read the headline.

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Grand Reopening 2015!**_

Rewind calmly set the paper aside and took a seat on the shuttle. The doors closed, and the shuttle separated from the main ship, heading for Earth. The other Autobots anxiously kept their optics on Rewind.

Rewind checked his weapons systems. They were fully operational. He stared out the window at Earth.

"_You better be ready, Freddy. Because I'm coming… __**for you**_."


End file.
